Interstate 95 (Minecraft)
|} Interstate 95 is a Interstate Highway running from Miami, Florida north to Usane, MC. In the State of Minecraft, the route is known by Belt-Weevil Expressway in Belt County and Weevil County; and the North Spanish Star Highway from Fresno County to Pedro de Rico County. It runs 355 miles from Amarillo County to Canyon County with 116 exits. Route Description Interstate 95 starts from Penobscot County, Maine near a small town of Deluge. Both Amarillo and La Marze County are rural farm county with Wildlife protection in Lancaster Township. Belt-Weevil Expressway Interstate 95 goes thru Belt County to make a bypass from Logberry County. It intersect the County Line Beltway both side at Sharonwood Township, and Los Santos in Weevil County. The first Spur for I-95 going to the western part of the county. It goes thru the City of Cube City that intersect I-44 (which is going to eastern part of Weevil), Capital Expressway (Toll), and MC 1. In Weevil County, it starts going between different towns for the expressway. The location that Interstate 95 border with are San Mateo, Maria de Oeste, Maria de Este, Via Ingioa, El Frente, Norlando, NPC, and New Philadelphia before going thru the City of Weevil. It intersect with US 202 between El Frente and Via Ingioa, and the longest State Route (MC 3) in Norlando. In the City of Weevil both intersect the Weevil Beltway (I-544) in the South Weevil and Colina Notré. South Weevil intersect with Hiking tollway to Hiking, Interstate 195 (Lamborghini Highway). It cross the 44 Skyscraper district to intersect the JFK Expressway (MC 999). In Colina Notré it intersect MC 190, MC 67, Abington Pike, MC 654, and I-544 (Weevil Beltway). Abington Pike goes to Los Weevil International Airport in Northwest Abington Weevil. Onto the northern part of Weevil County. It intersect with US 800 in Mojang, a T-shaped interchange before the curve in Hilltop to Hilltop International Airport, Canyon Road with a trumpet interchange and I-795 to Los Weevil International Airport in Archwood, US 990 South in Saravia Township, and Avenida de La Paz in La Paz Township. It crosses the San Diego River to Café County. Café to New Brunswick County After the San Diego River. It bypass the City of Milo de Grace. Intersect with US 654, and the Minecraft Turnpike Extension (I-895). MC 22 lead to Mount Minecon. It has a lot of steep hill from 126 miles mark to 130 miles mark at the Appachain Mountains. It enter San Francisco County with the first exit with I-98 west in the borough of La Mesa. At El Diamante township intersect with MC 100 before going to the City of Santa Clara. It make a T-shape interchange with NB95 to New Brunswick, Canada at New Brunswick County with US 2. The last major intersection before the North Spanish Star is MC 700 (Jerimiah Ave) also in New Brunswick County. North Spanish Star The North Spanish Star (in Spanish: Estrella Española del Norte) is a segment of Interstate symbolize the Spanish settlement of the northern part of the State. It starts at Fresno County in the City of Fresno. At the end of Fresno County with intersect I-495 to San Fernando. Montana County with the intersection of I-247 to Piscataquis County. In San Paulo County, it runs to the City of Mariposa. Mariposa is the northern settlement for the whole state as Tres Del Pedro is the southern settlement for the whole state. Another spur for I-95 will go south from the Sierra Diamante. US 688 is the only major intersection in Pedro de Rico County. Exits List (* Disclaimer: Exit 68- County Beltway in Sharonwood proposed to be Old Exit 17. It changed to Old Exit 16A due to the Heptadecaphobia- fear of number 17). Reference